User talk:Augi2000
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to NBC. We hope you will enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Snelfu (Talk) 03:04, July 28, 2012 Moving pages and redirects Some of your recent edits are concerning please do not remove redirects from pages that have been moved. Please also do not move pages to titles with added disambiguation when not needed. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 14:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Digifiend 19:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Big NBC Just wondering where you got those huge NBC logo's.User:Izzyfan (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 02:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Where are you getting all these high quality logos? Site? Program?~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 02:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) PBS ID 2000 What website did you find this? Template abuse Please don't add the Move-Protected template to pages which are not move protected. Mario cartoons The Mario cartoons are American, they were made by DiC Entertainment. Snelfu (talk) 11:58, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Did Not Research? Hello, Augi. Apparently, you had uploaded a picture in the Paramount Domestic Television page that was based on theory and conjecture. We strongly discourage any and all attempted what-ifs made to the wiki without doing the proper research. I would suggest visiting several periodical sites such as the American Radio History page to back up your citation of your images (where applicable). Back issues of Variety, Broadcasting & Cable and Television/Radio Age should help in your case study. Thank you very much and good luck. Snelfu (talk) 20:19, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Questionable Upload There were some concerns about one of your uploads... Black & White Paramount Television logo We believe that although it is a legit copy, we don't really need this variation in the Paramount Network Television page at this time. I should point out that color TV programming was the norm by the time that incarnation of the company was established and, unless noted otherwise, any post-1967 black and white copies of color network TV production logos are exempt from LP. Please consider that next time. Thanks. Snelfu (talk) 23:56, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Red box Why did you replace images with red boxes? If they need deleting, just use the template like on a normal page. Thanks. Vandalism Stop vandalizing photos by replacing them with your nonsense, like you keep doing to File:Rysher_Entertainment.png. Enough is enough. Stop it now. *What have I told you? Stop removing the Rysher print logo and quit vandalizing the page. I mean it. Enough is enough. Knock it off. VHSGuy2011 (talk) 13:32, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Question for you How do you found the 2013 print version of Paramount Pictures logo? Logofanful (talk) 20:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Leave the answer (choose 'yes' or 'no'): :Sorry, but the logo seen here will not be used in this form by the studio. They have reverted back to the 2009 print logo, as featured on the websites of some of their upcoming Spring/Summer 2013 releases. This what-if is hereby null and void. Snelfu (talk) 09:51, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Warner Bros. Pictures Notice Why do you always edit Warner Bros. Pictures? Logofanful (talk) 15:46, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Candidates for deletion I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Candidates for Deletion has hundreds of items. If someone with admin powers could start deleting these old items, it would be great as many of them are clogging up auto suggest. Thanks - http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 22:06, January 25, 2013 (UTC)